A second chance
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Itachi is his best friend, he'd do anything and everthing to protect him, even do the impossible. Strong! Smart! ANBU! Naruto, Innocent! ANBU! Itachi Good! Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, wish I did though. _

**A second chance**

_Prologue_

He was one of many, beside the elders, to know the truth, not like those smug bastards knew though. Blue eyes rimmed red turned and glared. A scowl befitting a demon marred his gentle complexion causing fear and unease to grip the previously smug elders. "If his hurt, you can consider your lives forfeited." he snarled twisting around and leaping out of the window,

He couldn't believe how vile and cruel those three old coots could be. Oh wait, he did know, after all it had been their plan. And even after everything they did to him, they were still unsatisfied. Despite being labelled a traitor to the village and hated by everyone except the Hokage and those below ANBU status, Itachi still protected the village by acting as a spy and gathering information before relying them back to him or another ANBU opperative.

And Naruto hated having to lie and protect those old coots on the council. They didn't deserve protection, from anyone. Itachi had been his best friends for years, a brother even. And he wouldn't allow any one to take Itachi away again, he had sacraficed enough without giving up his life as well.

Bringing his hands together he made a seal and sent out a burst of chakra. The release sent out a chakra pulse which acted as a sonar like technique and it allowed him to find anything or anyone with a chakra signal in a 5oo yard radius. It was one of the best techniques he had in his arsenal, especially when handling espionage missions ar retrievals.

Taking a single step to the left Naruto vanished only to appear in front of Itachi right in time to kick away two Ne ANBU's who were about to execute Itachi. Glancing towards his friend, rage consumed him and he glared at the five ANBU's around him. "You'll pay for that. I'll deal with you before I take care of your little master and his accomplices. They'll pay for this betrayal." he snarled eyes shifting from blue to red.

He hated those good for nothing old coots. He always did. And he hated them more for their deception. They knew the truth about the night and they hid it, pretending that Itachi was guilty when he knew, hell everyone who had ever been in ANBU before and during that night, knew what really happened. They had everyone but the ANBU's fooled. And he wouldn't stand for this injustice any longer.

Turning Naruto blocked a punch and kicked his attacker away. Taking out a kunai, the blond threw them with surprising speed and force that it nailed the man to the wall behind him. If the man was anyone but Ne, Naruto bet he would be screaming in pain.

Bringing his hand together he formed the correct seals, "**_Fuuton: Shinkuha"_ **taking a deep breath, Naruto started to spjn in his spot while ezhaling shooting out blades of wind which sliced the rest of his opponents.

Eying the bodies and making sure they were really down, he turned and hurried towards Itachi's motionless body. Flipping the young man onto his back, Naruto scanned him for any injuries. "Itachi, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

The fight had drawn the attention of all the villagers and the shinobi's who had rushed over to see what was going on. They stood frozen as they watched Naruto holding the S-rank criminal, Uchiha Itachi, in his arms rather protectively as he eyed the growing crowd.

Shock whisperes and exclaimations were uttered but the surprise soon faded and just as quickly; the yelling began. He wasn't at all concerned by the jeering and the insults being thrown his way. He was use to the treatment having been on the recieving end since the day of his birth. Quite frankly he just didn't care anymore. He tried, and tried to gain the citizens respect and recognition but he realized along time ago that these people, they were just too blind and pig-headed toknow the differece between a jail and the prisoner and he is just plain sick and tired of being the scapegoat for the villagers hate.

"See a demon. Only a demon will help another monster!" yelled a woman as she glared at the blond as he contined to hold the much hated Uchiha in his arms.

A man scowled, "We were right about you. We should've killed you when we had the chance. We told the Sandaime that you were a demon he should've listened to us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't bother to say anything else and just let the crowd continue tossing their insults at him but everything went silent as Tsunade arrived with a squad of ANBU, Jiraiya, the rookie-11, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and some other shinobi's.

They took in the sight of the dead Root ANBU's, a bloody Naruto, and a half dead looking Itachi. Tsunade looked over at the boy she consider a son and stared at him. "Naruto? What's going on?"

Naruto glanced at the Hokage briefly before moving his gaze towards the three elders who had just arrived. "This is the last time." he stated, a scowl marring his angelic face as he knelt beside Itachi, sicing his hand with a kunai, Naruto started writing seals on the ground using his blood as ink. Seals that no on recognized, not even Jiraiya.

That statement earned him several looks of confusion. No one but the ANBU's knew what he was talking about, and they all quickly moved to surround Naruto in a protective circle, making sure no one tried anything much to the surprise of everyone, especially Tsunade who was wondering why the team had circled the blond like that.

"The elders of the council are a bunch of lying, conniving, back stabbing bastards." Naruto growled as he brought his head up to stare at the group, eyes red and glowing causing the crowd to gasp and take a step back. Everyone except for a handful of shinobi's.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that Naruto?"

"Have none of you ever considered that Itachi was just thirteen years old when he supposedly massacred his clan in cold blood. It doesn't matter how strong or smart he is. Itachi was still a boy facing grown men and woman, years older and more expirenced than himself." the blond shook his head, "Men and woman who fought in the wars, there was no way that Itachi, no matter how gifted, could kill them all."

The crowd stared in silence, the jeering stopped and everyone listened. Everyone except the pale looking elders who looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Your esteemed elders ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan!" he hissed pointing at the three. "They ordered it and were going to frame Itachi for their death. Unfortunately for them, Itachi and I were walking passed the conference room along with another member of the Uchiha clan, Shisui, and we over heard their plans. So we hurried towards the Uchiha compound and told Fugaku about what was going on."

Naruto turned and glared at the elders, "We planned, for three days. The night before the planned massacre we made our move. We staged the massacre using a very powerful genjutsu that decieved everyone into believing that the clan had really been killed. Itachi left shortly after that on Sandaime's orders." Looking up, Naruto nodded towards Tsunade, "We told Sarutobi-jiji what the elders were planning as well and he was shocked and disgusted but pleased that we handled the situation well."

"Wait, you? Why were you with Shisui and Itachi anyways?" questioned a random shinobi.

Kakashi and Iruka walked over to Naruto and the ANBU's before turning towards the crowd, "It's because Naruto is a child genuis. His been apart of ANBU since he was seven. After the staged massacre, Itachi asked Naruto to look after Sasuke so he entered the academy."

"And how do you know that Kakashi?" asked Tsunade with a raised brow, a frown on her face as she turned and glared at the elders. They were always such a pain in the ass and they continue to be a throne in her side. To think they were the cause of so much pain and a would've been genocide had Itachi, Naruto and Shisui not been there at the right moment.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Everyone in ANBU knows what really happened on that night but we were asked to keep it on the down low so no one will ever know that the Uchiha clan is in fact alive and thriving."

"What!" the elders screeched in alarm, only now did they realize what was being said. The massacre was a farce and one of Konoha's most powerful clans were now a part of another village.

Sasuke's was struck dumb, he couldn't register anything passed Itachi is innocent and didn't massacre their clan. He snapped out of his daze when he heard what Kakshi said and turned to stare at the older male in barely disguised happiness, "Alive?" he questioned "Where? And why didn't you guys tell me this sooner? Why hide this fact from me?"

"It was to remain a secret." Iruka stated "As to where, well, Naruto is friends with Raikage A's younger brother Killer bee, so the blond asked for a favor."

"Their in Kumogakure." a random woman called out

Kakashi hummed, "Yes, but they aren't known as the Uchiha clan. they had it changed to Kuroi. And to answer your other questions Sasuke, we didn't tell you any of this because we needed the elders and the village to believe that the Uchiha clan really was dead and you really did see Itachi killing them. It would keep them from being suspicious."

Sasuke was about to say something when a yell interupted him.

"Itachi!" a cry came from within the circle of ANBU's and as they moved to see what had happened, the crowd was shock to see the blond holding a nearly dead looking Itachi in his arms.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled a bit, blood dribbling from the corner of his moutj, "Naruto" he whispered "Thank you, for always being there for me." tears shone in the dark eyes, "I knew I could always count on you to be there whenever I needed someone."

A sob escaped the blond as he shook his head, "Don't say good bye. Don't you dare Itachi." he cried out. "I'll save you. We'll go some where together. And you won't have to worry any more." Naruto softly whispered to the Uchiha heir as he ran his hands through the blood pooling around him. "Everything will be alright." seals were drawn on the ground, in a circle around both Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi looked up as he felt Naruto's tears on his face, "Don't cry for me Naruto." he whispered, "I don't want to see you crying." he coughed, blood spraying Naruto's shirt. "Please."

Naruto sniffed and looked towards the crowd, eyes rimmed red from his tears. The entire ANBU organization had arrived and were all kneeling, including Yamato and Sai, before Naruto and Itachi, watching the both of them.

"I'm taking him away. No one will ever hurt him again," tears fell from his eyes despite his best effort. He turned and glanced at all of the ANBU's present and nodded his head towards them, "You have all been great. And I cherished every moment I spent with each of you. We had some good times together and I will never forget you giys."

"Soutaichou!" echoed the ANBU members.

Yamato lowered his head, "I am grateful that I got to spent time with you out of headquaters, Soutaichou. I had fun working along side you."

"I as well, Naruto-sama." Sai offered a small real smile towards the blond, "And thank you for showing me what real friendship is."

Naruto smiled through his tears and turned towards Iruka who was crying beside Kakashi, "I leave everything to you Iruka. As my second in command, you'll know what to do." Naruto faced Kakashi, "You as well Kakashi, help Iruka where he needs it. You have expirence in this department being a former Soutaichou your self."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Of course Naruto-sama." the gray haired shinobi whispered, eyes shadowed. "And I loved having you on my team. And thank you for always being there whenever I needed some one to talk to Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and looked down at Itachi whose eyes just slid closed and harsh breathing echoed in his ears. "This is good-bye." the blond turned and looked at his friends, Jiraiya and Tsunade. "You won't see us again here. And please tell Mikoto-okaa and Fugaku-otou that we'll be fine. She'll cry but reassure her that everything will be alright."

Tears gathered at the mentioned of the woman who showed him the care and love a mother would show for her child. "Shisui as well, he'd cry" Naruto smiled, "Tell him to suck it up." he rose his hands "And tell Fugaku that even though his a bastard, he was a good father figure." forming seals in rapid succession, Naruto turned his attention towards Neji, "Your father awaits you in Kumo, Neji. He asked me to send you to Kumo should anything happen to me. I'm sending you now."

"My father?" Neji whispered.

The blood seals surrounded Naruto and Itachi began to glow brightly, "I saved him from execution, Neji. He lives in Kumogakure with the former Uchiha clan, Take care everyone." with that siad, the light enveloped Naruto and Itachi and when it subsided both the blond boy and the dark haired one were no where to be found.

A loud sob was heard and everyone turned to see Iruka clutching Kakashi as he cried. Heart wrenching, and gut twisting cries poured from the young mans throat.

Jiraiya walked towards the seals and stared at the design before his eyes widened in surprise, "Genuis" he whispered

"What is it Jiraiya-sama?" Yamato questioned raising from his position as well as the other ANBU members. He glanced at Sai who had his head lowered and looked really down. Yamato understood perfectly how the young man felt. Naruto had been the boys very first, well second if you counted Shin, friend.

Placing a hand on the boys head, Yamato gave him a ruffle and smiled when Sai blinked at him in confusion.

"This is a space time seal. I've never seen one quite like this one, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's some sort of time travel seal or something like that." the old pervert exclaimed with a proud smile. "Naruto!"

"Dimension travelling actually." Iruka's scartchy voice cut in, "His been working on this seal for a long time. He wanted to travel to different dimesions to see what kind of life he could have if he had a mother or father. He started this when he was eight, the wishes of a child, you know. Naruto worked on this for years none stop. And he finally finished it last year. It took him nearly seven years, but he did it."

Danzo's eyes gleamed at that. The clogs in his mind started turning and his eyes gleamed with the many possibilities, "We must copy that seal. Konoha can be rich with a jutsu like that." he called out.

Iruka glared and got to his feet, unsteady, and ran his hands through the blood seals, destroying the design, "You will not use Naruto's creation for whatever twisted plot you've concoted in that sick mind of yours." he yelled at the old man.

Tsuande glared at Danzo, "ANBU's arrest Homura, Koharu and Danzo for treason as well as trying to cause a genocide. I want them taken them to T&I, we've got years of information to get out of them, we owe Itachi and Naruto that much."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" a group called as they stood up and grabbed the three and took them to the holding cells withing the torture and interrogation building.

Sasuke and Neji approached Tsunade, "We wish to go to Kumo." they stated and Tsunade nodded her head, she had figured they would and would've been shocked had they not wanted to.

"Alright, the entire rookie teams along with their sensei's and Sai. who will be taking Naruto's spot on team Kakashi as of right now, will accompany the both of you." Tsunade stated firmly.

Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads in agreement.

Tsunade smiled, "Good luck!"

Neji and Sasuke bowed their heads in thanks before leaving to get ready after notifying the group that they would be accompanying them on their journey to the land of lightning as well.

Tsunade turned and glanced towards the monument and stared at the faces before stopping at Minato with a smile. "And good luck to both you and Itachi, Naruto. May you end up in a good world where both of your parents are alive."

_**(To be continued)**_

_**AN: **This story might have some shounen ai but Naruto won't be paired with anyone, but he and Itachi will have a close friendship, bordering on brotherly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, wish I did though. _

**Warning: **_Alternate Universe, Use of Original Character, Some out of character behavior from Naruto, Itachi and some others. There will be Shounen ai and Shoujo ai but pairings aren't a major part of the fic. Both Minato and Kushina will be alive and so are Obito and Rin. Naruto will have siblings. Itachi and Sasuke are twins. And Naruto is a few years younger in this alternate universe._

**Ages: **_Naruto - 10, Itachi and the rookie nine - 12, Gai's team - 13, Naru's twin brothers - 15, Rin, Obito & Kakashi - 24, Kotetsu, Izumo & Iruka - 22, Minato & Kushina - 32_

**_A second chance_**

**-2-**

Kotetsu and Izumo sighed bored from their position against the gates. "Ten minutes and we are out of here!" exclaimed Kotetsu with a grin, while his partner nodded his head.

"Good. I'm starving." Izumo stated with a smile.

A burst of chakra spikeed causing both chunins to turn towards the direction it came from. "What was that?" Kotetsu questioned as he eyed the surrounding critically.

Izumo shrugged and stood up, "Lets go check it out. It's to close to the village to ignore." ne turned and glanced at his best friend. "Ready?"

Kotetsu nodded as he stood from his seat and ran towards the direction the energy came from with Izumo beside him. The both of them came to an abrupt halt in the middle of a clearing as they gaped at the sight before them. There wasn't an enemy nearby or a spy. It was some-thing far worse then that. The youngest son of the Hokage was lying unconscious on the ground, beside him was an unknown male and it was apparent that the guy was dead.

Kotetsu and Izumo rushed towards the blond boy, "Naruto?"

Dropping beside the unconscious boy, Izumo checked him over making sure that he was alrght. "I don't think rhe bloods his, he doesn't have any visible wounds unless the fox healed him." Izumo called out scooping the kid into his arms and glancing towards his partner, "I'll take him to Hokage-sama." Turning to look at Kotetsu he frowned in worry, "Can you take that body to Inochi after notifying the replacement that they need to take their shift early?"

Kotetsu nodded his head and grabbed the body, "Hokage-sama is going to be mad at this attack." he stated, shuddering "And I don't even want to think about what the twins, Obito and Kakashi will do when they hear the news."

"That's nothing compared to Kushina and Rin!" Izumo replied.

Kotetsu nodded, "Your right about that. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of there ire." he stated before teleporting towards the gates while Izumo shunshin to the Hokage's tower.

_**(Konohagakure- Hokage's tower)**_

Minato glanced up when the door to his office slammed open and Izumo ran inside. The blond Hokage bolted upwards when he saw his youngest son held within the chunin's arms. "Hokage-sama, Kotetsu and I found Naruto-kun in a clearing outside of Konoha. He doesn't appear to be wounded or anything but his covered in blood and beside him was a dead body. Kotetsu is taking the body to Inoichi to see if he can gather who the guy was and what he was doing near Naruto."

Minato gritted his teeth at the thought of someone hurting his baby. There had been a lot of attempts on his life and they all ended with the person being killed for attacking another citizen. He motioned for the chunin to place him on the couch.

"Naru-chan, wake up for daddy." he whispered, gently shaking his sons shoulder. "Come on baby." the yellow flash ran his hans through his sons hair and glanced at Izumo, "Does Kushina or the twins know about this yet?"

Izumo shook his head, "No." the chunin seemed to pale at the thought of the fiery red headed woman. "I rushed here to report to you first and I believe it's unwise of me to be the bearer of such news."

A weary chuckle left the fourths lips, "Yes, very unwise. Kushina-chan and Rin will be quite dangerous especially when they find the person responsible for this attack." Minato narrowed his eyes, a frown tugging at his lips as he took in his son's appearance. Blood marred every spot of the boy's body and angry red and purpled marks decorated Naruto's neck. He could already see the beginning signs of finger marks forming. "Those bastards" he hissed, angry at the treatment that his son undeservely recieved from the masses. "Go to Inoichi and tell him I want a name and anyone else that wishes to harm Naruto. And to find out if he was working alone, with someone or if it was an order."

Izumo nodded his head and bowed before vanishing from the room.

"Naruto?"

Tired blue eyes cracked open for a bit as he looked around the room uncomprehensively before staring at the sight of the Yondaime, his father, being alive and only one thought entered his mind as he took in the sight of his father, alive and well, It worked. Closing his eyes, he was about to drift off to sleep before he remembered something and bolted up. "Itachi"

Minato stared his son in confusion, "What about Itachi?" he questioned confused, he didn't even know the two knew each other but by how worried his son sounded, the blond Hokage was tempted to believe that the Uchiha heir and his son were friends.

"His hurt. We have to find him." Naruto cried out, getting off the couch and moving to leave the office when he was stopped and he whipped around to stare at his father, "I have to look for him. He could be any where."

Minato furrowed his brows, "What do you mean Naruto?" the Yondaime asked as he reached out to grasp his sons shoulders. Had his son been attacked and Itachi had rescued him from further harm. Or was it some thing else entirely.

Naruto turned towards his father, "His hurt. We need to find him before it's too late." the small blond boys eyes filled with tears, "I don't want Itachi to die."

"He won't die Naruto!" The Yondaime picked his son up, eyes hard. If Naruto knew that Itachi was hurt and needed help, then that could only mean that the young Uchiha had been the one to try and assist his son and he'd do anything in his power to make sure the boy was found and retrieved alive at that, "I'll help you alright." Minato whispered softly as he placed his son on his back. "We'll find him and everything will be alright." he bit his bottom lip. He hoped everything will be alright.

**_(An hour later)_**

Minato placed his son down on the ground and narrowed his eyes. They had scouted the entire forest surrounding the village as well as inside the gates and they couldn't find the young Uchiha anywhere. Minato ran his hands through his hair as he thought of any other places Itachi could be.

Naruto glanced at his father briefly before placing his hands together and released a constant pulse of chakra in hopes of sensing Itachi's presense and gasped when he felt it. "Itachi" he called out taking off down the street, his father beside him.

"What is it Naruto? Do you know where Itachi is?" he asked

Naruto nodded his head and pointed towards the stone faces of the past leaders, a worried and concern look on hi face, "The shelters below the monument." he responded, glancing at his father who nodded his head as he grabbed him (Naru) and vanished in a blur of yellow.

Arriving at the Hokage monument, Minato put Naruto down who ran into the hidden chambers which is used to hide the civilians and children in times of war. Turning his head side to side he sent out another pulse of chakra before dashing towards the left side and into a room to see Itachi lying against a wall, two dead men lay on either side of the unconsious Uchiha.

Naruto ran over and dropped down beside the motionless form of. Itachi looked about twelve with shoulder length dark hair and the same flawless porcelian complexion with the two lines below his eyes that did nothing but enhance the Uchiha heirs appearance. "Itachi." He whispered, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe this. He failed. Tears filled his eyes as he turned and glance at his father.

Minato stared at the seemingly dead body of the Uchiha heir in stunned disbelief. He knew how strong the young Uchiha is after all you didn't get the position of jounin by being weak and he couldn't imagine any one being able to sneak up on Itachi and be able to deal him this much damage, unless...

He turned and glanced at his son who was crying and cringed at the sight. He had to witness countless times where his son was severely hurt and would spend just as much times crying and he hated it. Moving over towards the boy he brought him into a hug,

"Naruto, do you know what happened to Itachi? Were the both of you attacked by someone?" He had ro know and by the bodies here and the one Izumo told him was beside Naruto in that clearing he knew they had been attacked but he needed to know if they stated their reason or not, "And how did you know where he was?"

Glancing at his father, Naruto sniffed as he eyed the body of his best friend. He used that fuinjutsu and came here in hopes of giving Itachi a better life and it was all for nothing. Itachi was gone. Closing his eyes, images assuled his mind and he had to suppress the building urge he had to snarl in anger. Of course that meddlesome old coot had to screw up his life in this world as well. At least this time he'll get what he deserves.

"They were three of them. They removed their mask when they'd ambushed me. I don't think they wanted me to know they were in ANBU and before I could do or say anything they grabbed me and teleported outside of the village and into the forest." tears gathered in his eyes. "They started beating me, when I was on the ground, one of the guys got on top of me and wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me."

Despite knowing about that because of the marks he saw, Minato was still upset about having it confirmed. "Itachi saw what was going on and killed the guy that was strangling me and attacked the other two. Jutsu's were being used and Itachi stayed near me to protect me. He told me he'd take the other two away so I wouldn't get hurt by the stray attacks." a sniff, "I was going to get you so you could help Itachi, but I was to exhausted and blacked out..."

Naruto choked on a sob as he glanced at the still form of Itachi. He couldn't believe this. His heart beat painfully within his chest. This wasn't suppose to happen. Itachi was suppose to live. He, they, were going to have a second chance for a better life. A happier future.

Minato bit his bottom lip and hugged his son tighter and glance towards Itachi. That young man, no boy. A boy not even in his teens. He had risked his own life to protect his son.

"It's my fault Itachi is dead." Naruto cried as his farher tried to comfort him while telling his that it wasn't his fault it was three men who had attacked them.

A cough was heard followed by a groan of pain causing father and son to turn towards the seemingly dead Uchiha in surprise. "Na...Naruto" the voice was filled with pain but it didn't matter as Naruto scrambled off his father and hurried towards the Uchiha, hoping he hadn't imagined that.

"Itachi?" he whispered "Are you alive? Can you hear me? Itachi?"

Another groan and labored breathing, "Naruto..."

Itachi was alive, he hadn't failed. He turned towards his father, "His alive. Itachi's alive." he cried out, grasping the pale hand tightly within his own.

Minato smiled and patted his son on the head, "That's a good thing, yes," the older blond walked over and scooped the dark haired boy into his arms, "Let's take him to the hospital and then I can have you checked out by Tsunade as well."

_**(Konohagakure**** hospital)**_

Minato dashed into the hospital and called out for Tsunade who huried over and was about to question the Yondaime when he saw the Uchiha heir lying within the Hokage's arms and a small blond boy on his back.

"Someone attacked Naruto when Itachi saved him. For a minute, we had thought the boy was killed. I need you to stablize Itachi and then check on Naruto. I have to go and talk with Fugaku and Mikoto-chan."

Placing the dark haired boy into Tsuande's arm, he lifted Naruto off his back and put him down gently. "Now you stay with Tsuande and be a good boy. I'll be back shortly with your mother, your brothers and Itachi's family."

Naruto nodded his head and faced his ba-chan, who smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her, "Come now Naru-chan, let's get Itachi fixed up okay."

Naruto didn't say anything just nodded his head and followed behind the older blond while glancing towards the motionless form of Itachi lying in her arms. Biting his lower lip, he prayed to whatever Kami that would listen, that Itachi will be alright. That he'll survive.

_**(Konohagakure- Hokage's**** tower)**_

Minato paced his office, a frown on his face. How could members of ANBU attack his son? They are the most protective over Naruto and would kill anyone who even set a toe out of line when it came to the small blond boy. So why?

Sarutobi turned and eyed his successor with concern. "What's wrong Minato-kun? I haven't seen you this stressed since the incident with the Kyuubi and the council calling for his death. That was about ten years ago now."

Sighing, the blond Hokage plopped himself down in his chair, "Naruto had been atacked again today. Izumo and Kotetsu found him outside of Konoha. He told me that Itachi saved him, but we couldn't find him anywhere, even after a whole hour of searching the entire village." Minato ran his hand through his unruly hair and closed his eyes, "Naruto did something, I'll need to ask him about that, but anyways we found Itachi in the shelters under the monument." Minato glanced towards the elder Hokage, "It was bad Sarutobi-sama. I could've sworn the boy was dead."

The Sandaime gaped in shock.

"Naruto had been crying his eyes out and blaming himself. He told me that he was attacked by three ANBU members, but the ANBU's have always been overly protective of my youngest. They'd kill anyone if they even breathed the wrong way around Naruto. I just can't fathom how three of my ANBU's could ever attack Naruto like that." Minato turned and stared out the window, "Attacking Naruto is one thing but to actually try to kill a clan heir and a shinobi of the village is just asking for death. No one will risk their lives that way if they were to be found out."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "Danzo and his Ne, it can be the only explanation, Minato-kun. If that old war hawk had sent his own ANBU's that could explain why they also attack Itachi-kun. Ne will only listen to Danzo's order and they'll complete his wishes no matter what the cost."

Minato gasped, "That's right, but I thought you had that group disbanded, Sarutobi-sama?"

"Yes, but I suspected that Danzo disobeyed and kept the Root around but they went underground and in hiding. If I know Danzo as well as I hope I do then it's safe to say that the guy is bidding his time and planning something sinister. We have to keep an eye on him or he'll try to do something to gain himself an advantage over us. And we can't let that happen,"

Minato nodded his head, "Okay. I need to meet with not only my wife and my oldest sons but the Uchiha head and his wife as well. As Shikaku and the rest of the Nara men will say, this is troublesome."

Sarutobi chuckled at that before he turned grim at the thought of Fugaku and Mikoto, "Nothing is going to end well when they hear that someone had not only attacked their nephew but also killed Itachi-kun. And within his own village as well. I'm afraid to find out what will happen to Konoha when the wrath of the Uchiha clan is unleashed."

Mnato blinked and stared at Sarutobi in confusion before realization dawned and he grinned at his mentor, "Sandaime-sama, I apologize for not being clear. Itachiisn't dead. I thought he was by how pale and motionless he appeared, but When he called for Naruto, I knew he was alive and needed medical help immediately so I took both him and Naruto to Tsunade."

The Sandaime glared slightly before sighing, "That's good. Well, you should really get going. And I need to get back home or Biwako will have my head."

Minato chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, off with you than old man." he called out before vanishing in a flash of yellow leaving a grumbling Sandaime in the office.

"Konoha will never be the same after today" Sarutobi whispered as he disappeared ftom the office.

_**(To be continued)**_

_I want to thank the three who took time to review my fic. **saya420,** **Nemesia23, ****AnjoRemix.** And to the 10-2o people who alerted and fave'd my fic, my thanks. _

_**AN: **And to those who actually reads these notes, I want to know if you all would prefer ItaNaru having their best friend/brotherly bond or would you rather they have a relationship. Though it won't happened for sometime._

_Peace, _

_ItaNaru_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, wish I did though. _

**Warning: **_Alternate Universe, Use of Original Character, Some out of character behavior from Naruto, Itachi and some others. There will be Shounen ai and Shoujo ai but pairings aren't a major part of the fic. Both Minato and Kushina will be alive and so are Obito and Rin. Naruto will have siblings. Itachi and Sasuke are twins. And Naruto is a few years younger in this alternate universe._

**Ages: **_Naruto - 10, Itachi and the rookie nine - 12, Gai's team - 13, Naru's twin brothers - 15, Rin, Obito & Kakashi - 24, Kotetsu, Izumo & Iruka - 22, Minato & Kushina - 32_

_A second chance_

**-3-**

**(Uchiha compound)**

Minato took a deep breath before exhaling. Raising his hand, the yellow flash brought it against the wooden door in front of him. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Fugaku standing behind his wife.

"Minato-kun" Mikoto smiled, "What brings you here? And where is Kushina-chan and little Naru-chan?"

The young Hokage offered a small polite smile and greeted both Uchiha's. "I actually came here for a reason. Can I come inside so we can discuss the recent events that have taken place."

Sharing a concern look, Fugaku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as they stepped to the side to make room for Minato. "Of course Minato. Let's take this to the living room." turning the couple led their leader towards the mentioned room and gestured to the seat. Taking the hint, Minato sat down followed by Fugaku and Mikoto. And told them what was going on.

_(Hospital)_

"How is he, Tsu-ba-chan?" Naruto was sitting in a chair beside the bed Itachi was lying on. He was really worried for his friend. After going through the memories of, well, himself in this dimension, he could tell that the fight had been brutal and Itachi had done everything he could to protect him, even taking attacks meant for him before he grabbed the last two opponents and shunshin'ed away.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder to look at her nephew with a small smile, she was happy that the boy had a friend his own age, As far as she knew the only other friends he has that were around his age was the Nara, the Aburame heir and Hizashi's son. "He'll be just fine brat." Almond colored eyes narrowed into slits as they zeroed onto the marks that wrapped around the blonds neck.

Walking over she kneel'ed in front of the boy and removed the boys jacket and t-shirt much to the said boys confusion. "What are you doing, ba-chan?" he asked

Tsunade didn't bother answering as she eyed the finger shaped bruises marring the boys throat, visible signs that someone had tried to strangle her nephew. She gritted her teeth in rage. The villagers were really starting to piss her off with their attitude and the behavior they have towards the young blond.

Opening her mouth to say something, she closed it when the door slammed open and a cry of 'Itachi' and 'Naruto' ran out before the small blond boy found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. A shock of red hair came into sight, and his breath hitched. 'Kaa-chan.'

"Naruto, are you alright?" the Uzumaki princess questioned, holding her son at arms length so she could see him and upon doing so, her face turned as bright as her hair, in rage. "Those shit faces dared to strangle you. When I get my hands on the person responsible..." the threat trailed off as the angry mother began ranting and raving.

Naruto lips trembled. He couldn't believe it, he really had a caring family. And they truly loved him. With no pretense, the flaxen haired boy threw himself into his mothers arms in a hug. His eyes darted to Mikoto and Fugaku who were standing by the bed.

The Uchiha head looked pissed but his wife brought a whole new definition to the word enraged. Soft black eyes darted his way and the angry look faded. "How are you Naruto-chan?"

Kushina turned and spun her son around so he was revealed to her childhood friend, "Look at what those bastards tried to do to my poor baby, Miko-chan," she cried out.

Mikoto and Fugaku glanced at the boy and winced at the sight of the purple and black finger-like marks decorated the pale flesh. "If you, Tsunade and I don't kill those bastards for this, the twin surely will."

Kushina opened her mouth to retort when the echoes of feet pounding against the floor caused everyone to turn to the open door to see two red headed boys arrive, their light blue eyes glinting with worry and concern. The Namikaze twins looked like their mother with Minato's lean built while their baby brother appeared to be the mini clone of their father with Kushina's feminine structure.

"Naruto!" they called running towards their brother and froze at the marks around his neck. "There dead!" they yelled disappearing from the room.

Kushina blinked, "This could be bad!"

"They've got your temper for sure, Kushina-chan." Fugaku commented turning his gaze towards the bed when a slight groan was issued and watched as soft black eyes were revealed. "Itachi? How are you feeling?"

Itachi blinked and narrowed his eyes. He remembered being in Konoha, being attacked by Danzo's root-nins and being saved by Naruto. He closed his eyes and memories not his own passed through his mind. He saw three Root ANBU's attacking Naruto when he killed one and took the other two away so stray attacks wouldn't hit the small blond boy. He watched as the second rate ANBU's trained by Danzo began their assault on him before he managed to kill them both, though wounded. The last thing he saw was falling to the ground unconscious.

"Tired." came the response. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright?"

Mikoto nodded her head and stroked her son's hair, "Yeah." she whispered as Naruto walked over with Kushina behind him.

"Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed wrapping his arms around the older boy, tears falling from his eyes, "I'm so happy that your alright. I was really worried about you."

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at the blond hair before returning the hug. "It's alright Naruto, and stop crying." he whispered.

Kushina opened her mouth to say something when a explosion was heard and everyone turned towards the window to see glass flying and smoke escaping from the broken window in the meeting room of the Hokage tower.

"Definitely your sons, Kushi-chan!" Mikoto commented with a grin.

Kushina smiled, "We should go see what's going on." Mikoto and Fugaku nodded their heads. Glancing towards the bed where the two boys were, the red head told them to stay here before the three vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Namikaze Kei and his twin brother Kisuke were far from happy, in fact they were downright pissed off. The villagers and the old farts that made up the council were always, always making their baby brothers life a living hell, all because he was born on October 10; the day Kyuubi attacked and saved their ungrateful asses, wait, let's rewind that, Kyuubi didn't even attack the village, well he was going to, but the moment Naruto was revealed something happened and Kyuubi was sucked into Naruto's body. It was shocking to everyone and no one knew what was going on. The adults automatically assumed that the Kyuubi had possessed the baby and was now just bidding it's time.

Arriving at the closed council doors, the Namikaze twins shared a look and with a smirk they kicked the doors open, in a fashion quite similar to their mother.

Various looks of annoyance and disgust graced the faces of the council when the source of the disturbance was revealed. It was no secret that the elders and the civilians disliked the twins and the Namikaze boys made it obvious that they hated everyone who hurt Naruto.

"What are you two doing here?" A pink haired woman screamed, standing from her seat. "You're not allowed to just barge in. Sons of the Hokage or not!"

Kei scowled and threw a kunai towards the woman, "Shut the fuck up you flat chested bitch." Crossing his arms he glanced at his father before looking at the civilian portion of the council. "We're sick and fucking tired of the way you're treating our little brother."

Kisuke nodded his head, "That's right. We're not going to just let your treatment of Naruto go on any longer. From now on, anyone who takes a threatening step or even utters a word meant to hurt Naruto..." Kisuke narrowed his blue eyes in anger, "Kei and I will kill them. We are not going to tolerate this bullshit any longer."

"No more warnings. No more second chances. And you better fucking believe it." Kei stated.

Silence rang in the room, no one knew what to say to what the Hokage's twin sons just said. The Shinobi clan heads were smirking in amusement. Minato wore a smile; pride gleaming in his eyes.

"You have no right to kill us." Yelled a merchant. "We have all the rights needed in order to kill that demon brat." He obviously forgot where he was and just whose son he was insulting.

Minato narrowed his eyes, a snarl formed on his lips that caused a shiver to erupt across the clan heads backs. They knew their lord was pissed, and with every right.

And he wasn't the only one that was angry.

Tsume growled at the stupid man for calling her best friends pup a 'demon brat', while everyone including Shikaku and Shibi glared at the civilian for his words.

A burst of killing intent filled the room, suffocating the merchant, a flash of silver shot over the civilian's shoulder and stuck to the wall, revealing a kunai with a tag attached to the handle. And before anyone could react, the tag detonated, a mini explosion rocked the room, destroying the wall and shattering the nearby window, sending millions of glass shards sprinkling to the ground.

The merchant who spoke out against Naruto shook like a leaf, soiled himself and fell to the floor unconscious And he wasn't the only one, several others followed his example while others cowered in their seats, making sure to keep their distance.

Kei smirked and high-five his brother, who was responsible for the thrown kunai with the exploding tag. Even though he wished his brother had hit the insolent man, this was a better move. At least now these people will understand just how dead serious they were about the situation.

"Even though we said we won't tolerate any second chance's or warnings, we'll be forgiving just this once, but if you even dare to utter the name monster, demon or fox boy in reference to Naruto or even looking at him as if he's the scum of the world, will be met with the same fate as that wall and window." Kisuke crossed his arms. "We'll destroy you!"

Minato stood up, hiding the smile that wanted to break loose, and was about to address the council when, for the second time today, the doors were kicked open allowing Kushina to enter, with her was the Uchiha head and his wife.

Mikoto glanced around the room, taking in the destroyed wall, the shattered window. the unconscious or cowering civilians and nodded her head, a smile on her face as she turned her eyes towards her best friend, "Yep, their definitely your boys, Kushi-chan!"

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement to what his wife stated and Kushina beamed with pride as she pumped a hand into the air.

"That's right, no one misses with an Uzumaki and gets away with it, or in this case an Uzumaki-Namikaze," The red headed woman yelled out, cheerfully. "Take no crap from anyone."

Minato smiled at his wife. Damn, did he love that woman. so fiery and ready to take the world on to protect her family, "As my son's said, we aren't going to be taking anymore of your treatment towards Naruto."

"His the Kyuubi. And he'll kill us all one day." a woman yelled, seemingly forgetting about what Kei and Kisuke said. Her hate for Naruto transcending even her survival instinct.

Kei, without warning and before anyone knew what had happened, drew a kunai from his pouch and threw it, with deadly accuracy, into the woman's chest, "I told you more then once, that death will be the punishment for those who wish to call my brother a demon."

The civilians screamed and scrambled away from the dead body, while the clan heads didn't even bat an eyelash at what occurred.

"Never liked her, too bad it wasn't the Haruno witch."

The whispered words were only heard by a few and each of them agreed with what Kushina said.

Minato shook his head, "From now on, civilians will only be in meetings that concerns civilian matters." The blond Hokage stated, "It's been proven over and over that you people just don't have the mindset to sit through a meeting that concerns shinobi matters."

"You can't do that!" Sayo Haruno protested, not liking the turn the meeting had just taken.

A scowl formed on Minato's face, "Contrary to what you and the elders may think Haruno-san, I am the Hokage and what I say goes. I know I've been easy on you in regards to what you've been doing to my youngest but I won't stand for this injustice any longer. All of you had a decade to get over the fact that Naruto is the container for the Kyuubi."

Kisuke snorted, "What I don't get is why everyone is so stupid over it. The Kyuubi didn't even destroy anything, or anyone before he was sealed."

"I've also decided that someone younger, and unbiased should be in charge of the merchant guild, seeing as the former can't be trusted to hold a position of power."

The pink haired woman gaped, "Hokage-sama..." She screeched in protest. "You can't do that. The Haruno's have been in control of the merchant guild for years, you can't just take it away from us."

"I can and I did. You seem to forget your place, Haruno-san. I am the Hokage, my word is law and you will follow them. If I told you to jump off a building, to your death, you will do it with a smile on your face." He replied, eyes dark and voice cold, "Not too long ago, two young boys could of lost their lives, one nearly did because he was protecting Naruto. And let me tell you, had Itachi-kun died, I would help Fugaku, Mikoto and the rest of the Uchiha clan in their revenge."

The civilians gulp as they glanced towards the Uchiha head, whose eyes had unknowingly shifted to the Sharingan in his silent anger.

"I'm so sick of this!" Tsume growled as she stood up, a snarl on her lips, "Every time their is a fucking meeting, the other half of the council always, _always, _bitch and moan about Naruto being a demon and how he should be killed for something out of his control. So I think we should end this already." Tsume glared at the civilians, "I, Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan hereby decree that the youngest son of our Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has the full support and protection of the Inuzuka clan."

Shibi nodded his head, "I, Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan, hereby decree that the youngest son of our Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has the full support and protection of the Aburame clan."

Fugaku smirked, "And you already know the Uchiha clan will always have Naruto's back. Should any harm befall him, know that the Uchiha clan will take the attack personally, but for formality's sake. I, Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, hereby decree that the youngest son of our Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has the full support and protection of the Uchiha clan."

The Sarutobi, Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clan heads all stood up and voiced their own decree. Minato smiled, pleased and was about to say something else when the door opened allowing the Tsunade entrance.

"Don't forget the Senju clan. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier, I had a patient to make sure was alright before I came." The granddaughter of the first, the grand niece of the second and the student of the third stated as she glared at the civilians.

The blond Hokage smiled, "And how are they?"

"They are doing fine and was talking when I left."

Minato nodded his head, "That's good, I've been worried about them." The blond grinned and faced the council, "As it stands, Naruto is protected by all the major clans, an attack against him will mean war with all the major clans. And you really don't want to deal with my wife, she's been waiting along time to get even with everyone who has ever laid a hand, or said a word, against Naruto. You will not survive her anger, let alone Rin when she returns from her mission with Kakashi and Obito."

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family smirked at what their father/ husband said while the clan heads were hard pressed not to burst out into laughter at the civilians pale faces.

"We will continue this meeting at a later date. I need to go to the hospital and visit a boy who nearly lost his life because idiots like you can't seem to see past your own noses." With that said, the yellow flash disappeared in a, well, a yellow flash.

While the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze along with the Uchiha's and Tsunade left the room in a shunshin. The civilians were grumbling and muttering curses and the Shinobi council couldn't keep their grins off of their faces even if they tried.

* * *

><p><em>In the hospital<em>

_with Itachi and Naruto_

_During the council meeting_

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsunade had left the room to head towards the council meeting, Naruto tossed his arms around the Uchiha heir. "I really thought I had failed. That I took you from one time only to damn you to death in a different dimension."<p>

Itachi ran his fingers through the younger boys blond hair, "It was an unexpected turn but I'm alright now, and with our memory of what's going on in this dimension, we can avoid or help Minato-sama detain several traitors, which ironically enough are the same trio from our world, what's the odds of that."

Naruto frowned, "Just goes to show how terribly evil they are." The blond buried his face into the ravens shoulder with a sigh, "Oh and I guess I should thank you for saving me, well, you know."

Itachi smiled, "It seems despite dimension and the circumstances, I will always be there to protect you."

"I'm glad." The ten year old paused and glanced at his best friend, a smile playing on his lips, "To have a friend like you, Itachi."

Pulling the blond down to lay beside him on the bed. Itachi hugged the slender body, "And I'm grateful to have someone like you for a friend." The Uchiha heir stated, eyes closing.

Naruto smiled brighten, mouth open to say something but stopped when a powerful chakra build up appeared and both he and Itachi glanced towards the side, just as Minato appeared.

"Tou-san."

The older blond smiled, "Hello Naru-chan." Glancing towards the bedridden raven, Minato inclined his head, an undeniably relieved look in his eyes. "Itachi-kun. I'm glad to see you looking so well. You had us quite scared, we thought we might have lost you for a second there."

Itachi lowered his head.

"I have some questions I would like to ask the both of you alright?" Nodding, the two boys stared at the Hokage in curiosity. "Alright first, do you have any idea who it is that attacked you?"

Itachi shook his head, "I don't know there names, but I do know they belonged to Ne and were sent by Danzo to capture Naruto-kun. Danzo wanted to run experiments on him in order to discover the inner mechanics of the seal and how to use the Kyuubi's power."

Minato frowned, "We had a feeling it was him." Blue eyes narrowed, "Naruto, what was that technique you used in order to locate Itachi-kun?"

A smile lit Naruto's face as he faced his father, "It's like echolocation. I can use my chakra to find things despite how far they might be."

"A sonar. Your a sonar type."

At the voice, the trio turned towards the door and watched as Itachi's parents, the rest of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family and Tsunade entered the room.

Kisuke was the one who spoke.

"It would seem so." Minato smiled, "How long have you been able to use your chakra that way?"

Sharing a glance, Itachi gave a small nod of his head that went unseen by the others, since they were all focused on Naruto.

Naruto made a humming sound, "I was around eight, I think." The blond rubbed the back of his neck, "It had been an accident at first. I was running from a mob when all of a sudden i could sense where people were and which place was safe to hide until help arrived."

Everyone, sans Itachi of course, were shocked by what Naruto said.

"Itachi found out what I could do and offered to help me train the ability; he said the ability to sense chakra like I did was rare and needed to be honed to perfection." That wasn't a lie, exactly, seeing as this did happen during their real dimension while in this one, it didn't really seem like he had discovered that ability but the potential was there.

"The ability is actually quite fascinating. I don't know if it's a technique unique to just Naruto but..." Itachi paused, "But when I was training with him, he wasn't just able to track me by way of sensing my chakra but he was also able to sense individuals well over twenty kilometers by their chakra alone. He's also able to tell when someone is lying, which will make him great in T&I."

Kushina gaped, "That's a trait found in the Uzumaki blood, but not everyone is able to have this gift. It's nothing like the keke genkai that other clans possess."

"What do you mean?" Kei furrowed his brows.

With a grin, the redhead's eyes twinkled in apparent happiness, "The ability is called Kagura Shingan and like I stated, not everyone from the Uzumaki clan could use this ability that's why those who had this ability were coveted." *****

"Is there anyone else you know who has this ability?"

Kushina nodded, "One of my cousin's daughter has the ability. She practically gloated that her daughter would be the strongest Uzumaki in history, putting even the royal family to shame. The bitch."

"Oh, who is that?" Kei questioned, not sure if he liked the fact that some woman, even if she is a relative, called them weak.

Crossing her arms, the Uzushio princess frowned, "Her name is Michiko, she lives in Kusagakure with her husband, Hero; their daughter's name is Karin, she's a few years older then Kei and Kisuke, but from what Itachi just said, Naruto is stronger then her presently and thus has a lot more potential later." A shit-eating grin formed on Kushina's face, "Ha! Michiko can now eat her own words because my baby boy is stronger then her daughter at only ten."

Fugaku, Mikoto, Tsunade, Kisuke and Kei smiled, amused by their friend/ mothers antics while Minato's eyes shone with untold love and affection for the redheaded woman.

Itachi and Naruto shared a glance and couldn't help but smile as well. "Despite just meeting them. I think, no, I know, I'm going to love them." The blond whispered, eyes shining.

Nodding his head, Itachi agreed. "I wonder what Sasuke is doing?"

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Kagura Shingan - Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment. Is the name of Karin's technique, <em>

_*** **I made it an ability belonging to the Uzumaki clan but only Karin and Naruto will be able to use it. The same applies to Kushina's chakra chains. It'll be an ability that Kei and Kisuke will be able to use, I'm still debating whether Naru should be able to use the chains as well. _

_Shini-ko_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sneezed, and the group he was with turned and glanced him. The pink haired girl hanging off his arms was practically whining her worry into his ear, annoying the said young man, who began shaking the clingy girl off his arm.

"Let me go, Sakura, I don't want you attached to my arm." the younger Uchiha heir stated, trying to dislodge the leech from his appendage. Seeing the pink girl about to open her mouth, most likely to whine some more, he shot her the Uchiha clan ultimate glare of death, used on enemy shinobi or on those who wronged their loved ones. It worked as she released him.

"Hey where's Naruto and Itachi. I haven't seen them in a while. I mean Naru-chan is always running around." Ino called out, glancing around the village, blue eyes searching for a head of blond hair, brighter then her own coloring.

Sasuke hummed and looked around as well, "That's weird. I wonder where..." he was cut by the appearance of his cousin, Shisui. He blinked when he realized that Shisui was actually running towards the gates where three figures just appeared from.

Obito, Kakashi and Rin, three of the best shinobi's in Konoha. Aside from that Shisui was the younger brother of Obito, though they get along better then most siblings, Shisui wouldn't run towards the gates to meet up with him, unless it was something important. With furrowed brows, Sasuke ran towards the gates, with the rest of the group following in confusion. The only think remotely important to Shisui will be family and Naruto, two things which Sasuke cared about most.

"...hospital." they arrived just in time to hear the last word. But whatever was said pissed the three eldest shinobi's as curses left their mouths before they took off towards the said direction, leaving Shisui with the twelve year old's, recent graduates from the academy.

"What's going on? What's with the hoapital?" Sasuke questioned.

Shisui froze, he knew Sasuke took care of Naruto like any self-respected older brother would and he knew Sasuke would react like any older brother would when their younger sibling is hurt, and almost killed, and it just sucked for the villagers seeing as they had hurt two of his brothers. One by blood, the other by heart and soul.

"Naruto was attacked again. He's in the hospital, along with Itachi." Shisui paused, "Itachi tried to help Naruto, but was overwhelmed by two ANBU ranked shinobi's and was nearly killed if Naruto hadn't found him along with the Hokage-sama."

Sasuke paled, eyes wide before he took off towards the hospital, Shisui running behind him, and by default so were Sasuke's friends. As they reached the hospital, Sasuke demanded to know what room Naruto and Itachi were in getting the number, the group took off, ignoring the calls of no running in the hall.

Arriving at the room, he didn't even have to open the door for it already lay in pieces so he just stepped over the remain before dashing towards the bed. "Are you guys okay? I just found out what happened, I would have been here sooner if I'd known."

Itachi chuckled and gave a nod, "That's funny, we were just wondering what you were up to weren't we Naruto?" The blond nodded with a smile as he embraced the older male. "Both Naruto and I were healed by Tsunade-sama otouto, you don't have to worry about it."

Sasuke tightened his hold over Naruto, "Don't tell me not to worry Itachi, your my twin and Naruto is practically family. If the both of you died, it'll be like losing two brothers at the same time." he protested, eyes narrowed as he took a seat on the bed, settling the blond child on his lap, "Beside Nsru-chan is too young to die by a bunch moronic people."

"Are you alright, Naru-chan?"

Naruto turned and blinked at the group, "I'm fine."

The group nodded, "That's good." Ino stated crossing her arms, "If you were hurt, Sasuke would be the lease of Konoha's problems." the blonde huffed, blue eyes glittering in feminine fury. "Of course Kushina-sama will rage as well Rin-chan, I will help them and I'm sure even Hinata and Tenten would join in the massacre." the mentioned two girls nodded their heads.

"Of course no one messes with our little blond angel baby." Tenten cooed.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Little blond angel baby!" he mouthed at Itachi who shrugged his shoulder looking a bit amused by the nickname the younger boy had been gifted with. It sort of fit the small boy. Naruto was a bit confused though, it was obvious he had friends outside of what Tsunade had claimed, she implied he was only friends with Shika and Neji, but that couldn't be true seeing how Tenten was calling him by a nickname she seemed to use quite frequently.

Tenten pinched the blonds cheek, "Yes, your my little blond angel baby and your so kawaii." the weapons mistress stated with a grin. The bun head girl would have continued had she not been shushed by Ino when she seen the irritated look Sasuke was tossing at the two girls. "Jeez Sasuke don't be so stingy."

"Be quite Tenten, Itachi and Naruto could both have died, they need there rest. 'sides you know how much Naruto hates when you call him your little blond angel baby, your going aggravate him and then you might make his condition worse." at hearing those words, spoken in such a tone, Itachi and Naruto shared a frighten glance, this Sasuke sounded like Iruka-sensei when he was 'mothering' the blond.

Kiba barked out a laugh, "Sasuke's in his overprotective mode again. I have trouble believing Sasuke is a minute younger then Itachi with the way he always looks after his brother." The Inuzuka was silenced when someone whacked the back of his head, telling him to shut up. Turning he glared at Neji, who looked unrepentant as he turned his attention towards the bed.

"Are the both of you alright?" the group turned to see Kakashi, Rin and Obito standing by, what use to be, the door. They had been taken away almost immediately after breaking down the door, by both the Namikaze family and the Uchiha head and his wife. "Sorry for startling the both of you and breaking the door into itty bitty pieces."

Naruto smiled, "We're fine." the blond glanced at Itachi. "It was a close call, but the both of us are fine now." Rin and Obito nodded briefly before dashing towards the bed and pulling both boys into a bear hug, (rrapping Sasuke within their hold as well, seeing as he was still holding onto Naruto) telling them how happy they were that they were alive. Kakashi walked over and patted both younger males heads. The action speaking louder than any words could ever.

Naruto and Itachi shared a look that went unnoticed by every one else. The blond flashed a smile. _'A second chance. This life might just be what we need.'_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN! And A HAPPY NEW YEARS!<br>_

_Shini-ko_


End file.
